gargoylesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mace Malone
Mason E. "Mace" Malone was a prominent criminal in Manhattan and a member of the Illuminati society. History Early life .]] Malone was Dominic Dracon's partner in crime during the 1920's, but in 1924, some time after he had joined the Illuminati, the society decided he was irreplacable, forcing him to drop out of the public eye. When Malone disappeared, he gave the Illuminati a large stash of stolen diamonds as his admission fee without giving Dominic his share of the plunder. Mace set up various bogus clues to the location of the diamonds to mock his former partner. Life with the Illuminati Mace was able to survive well into the 1990's thanks to the Illuminati, having the deserted Hotel Cabal as his domain. One of the few times he appeared in public was when he attended to the funeral of his wife, Flo Dane. With help from Mace's stepson Jack Dane, Matt Bluestone was able to track Mace down visiting his late wife's grave in 1995. Mace informed Matt that the Illuminati had been aware of his efforts to find them for some time and offered him a place within the society if he could pass a loyalty test: To bring them a gargoyle to the Hotel Cabal. Bluestone brought Malone Goliath, but secretly was assisting Goliath's escape from the treacherous hotel. During the confusion, Malone dropped his key, and was trapped in his own machination. The Illuminati left Mace to die inside the hotel. "Revelations" The Illuminati are often seen being deceptive and manipulative with their lower echelon members, since they had been observing Matt Bluestone for some time they might have been aware of the fact that he would never have been loyal to them but decided that his formidable investigative skills combined with his connection to the gargoyles would have made him a valuable asset worth manipulating. Therefore, it is possible that the Illuminati were aware of the fact that Matt let Goliath escape the Hotel Cabal and even anticipated it but decided that it was Mace's responsibility to anticipate and stop it himself. The Illuminati might have thought that Mace being trapped in the Hotel Cabal was an appropriate punishment for allowing himself to be outsmarted. Martin Hacker's statement to Matt "Your job was to get Goliath to the Hotel Cabal, it wasn't your fault Mace couldn't hold on to him." combined with the fact that the Illuminati's membership is kept at a constant 666, suggests that the Illuminati figured only one of them would leave the Hotel Cabal alive. Trivia * At the time he meets with Bluestone, Malone is almost a hundred years old (if not older), yet vigorous enough to walk, heft a weapon and contemplate attacking Goliath. Bluestone guesses that the reason for this is that senior members of the Illuminati are allowed access to some kind of rejuvenation therapy. * Malone's precise rank in the Illuminati is unknown. According to Greg Weisman, he was somewhere in "the high 20s" before his death http://www.s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/archives.php?lid=275 . * Malone quips that if Goliath escapes the hotel, his "75-year pension" will be revoked, suggesting that he has been a member of the Illuminati for at least that long. Appearances *''The Silver Falcon'' - in photograph References Malone, Mace Malone, Mace Category:Deceased Characters